


Waves of Longing

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Merman Deceit | Janus Sanders, Merpeople, Ocean, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romance, Sea Monsters, Sea-longing, Sharks, Siren Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sirens, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Water, Wet Dream, and not some fandom thing, i hope this tag is what i think it is, i mean i guess it is, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Roman meets a creature.Roman dreams of the creature.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Waves of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!  
> The beginning has a small, non-explicit mention of wounds.   
> The middle has implications of wet dreams   
> The ending has implications of animals being wounded (no death)

Both of them had been mere children back then. Roman himself had been no more than thirteen years old.

Roman had been playing hide and seek at the beach, with his brother. It was Roman’s turn to hide, and he had ran off to the perfect hiding spot! 

It was a couple of stacked up rocks. More stacked up than the rest. Or, well, that’s what Roman had thought - after climbing it, searching for a comfortable spot to crouch down inside. 

But no. It was actually a small cave. The waves pushed up sand and tiny sea creatures into the half of its mouth.

And it was truly the perfect hiding spot. 

That’s why Roman didn’t think twice about entering. His feet briefly splashed through the shallow water. He went to the back of it - it truly wasn’t that deep at all. Not high, either, so Roman had to crouch down. 

That’s also why, when he heard a noise from the cave, he yelled in pain as his head hit the ceiling in shock. Ah fuck, if Remus was around, he had definitely heard that! Shame!

Roman looked around frantically, trying to discern where the heckity that had come from. It had been a small, high-pitched whine. 

Roman grabbed a stick from close by, if he needed to defend himself. He walked around the cave carefully, looking. 

He peeked behind one tall rock inside. 

And instantly stumbled back. 

What (-who???) was that?! Roman peaked again more carefully. The… creature hissed at him, but Roman had noticed a large wound in its tail. Its fucking TAIL. 

He observed it carefully. It had long, wet, colorfully dark hair that fell over its shoulders. The upper half of it looked like a small boy, with dark skin (but not dark like people were. Dark in different, cluttered patches, like dirt, and some were even slightly purple).

Its skin contrasted with the bright yellow and green scales running down half its face, and down its waist. 

Under its waist was a tail. It had multiple, long fins. There was a large fin running down its back, too. 

There was a bloody gash in the tail, and smaller cuts along its arms (which, wow, its hands were webbed, too). 

And the eyes. 

Roman stared at its eyes.

One was dark, almost black. The other was a billion bursting shades of bright greens and yellows. Colors so electric they sent shivers down Roman’s spine. Sharp pupils pierced through Roman’s thoughts.

The creature hissed loudly, fiercely at Roman, revealing long, sharp teeth, and Roman stepped back. But he realized the creature wasn’t a threat unless he attacked it first. 

It was wounded, and hiding. It was probably terrified and was defensive. Roman had complained a lot about his dad bringing him to hunts, but now he was glad for it - it gave him the skill to understand animalistic responses like this. 

Roman took a few steps forward, trying to go around the large rock the creature was hiding behind. The being hissed at him again and flapped the fins at the bottom of its tail.

...Or tried to, at least. Roman noticed a large part of the fin was stuck underneath the same rock. So THAT’S why it had remained here!

Roman got an idea. 

He waved at the critter to move to the side a bit. It looked at him suspiciously, but did as instructed, doing its best to shift aside. It stopped with a small whine - the wounds didn’t allow it anymore movement. 

Roman put a smaller rock a couple inches away from the large one. He laid his stick on it, and stuck one end under the rock as best as he could. And then he pushed down. 

There was a very loud squeal and the rock rolled over the already wounded fin, the creature fussing and in pain and panicking, but not knowing what to do. 

And then it stopped. The rock had rolled away from the limb, leaving it free. 

The creature looked up at Roman, and Roman stared back. The waves were they only thing they heard for the next few seconds. 

Then the creature swung its tail, and Roman yelled as he was tripped and landed on his back. The creature skittered to rush into the sea, swimming away as soon as possible. 

Roman sat on the damp cave floor, rubbing his butt and back from the fall. It hadn’t been an attack (it hadn’t hurt really, too), just a reassurance - that Roman wouldn’t follow. 

Roman stood up (ugh, his back was damp), going to the front of the cave. He stared into the relaxed waves of the sea, eyes desperately looking for a trace of the creature even when he knew it was already deep in the waters. 

“Roman, that’s such a bad hiding spot, I could see you from miles away you know,-” Remus boasted, running over to Roman. Roman blinked, remembering that oh, right, hide and seek! He swore mentally. 

“Remus, you will not believe what I just saw!” Roman exclaimed, excited to instantly share the experience. Remus beamed at him. 

-

Those eyes.

Those scales.

That hair. 

That skin. 

The hiss. 

The expression. 

They haunted Roman’s dreams for years to come. 

Roman would constantly be waking up in the morning, instantly wanting to draw those visuals. He was longing to see them again, and at least he could pretend to be seeing them in his paintings. 

But it would never even come close to the real thing. 

Roman told everyone about the encounter. But nobody believed him. They thought Roman was just an imaginative child. And he was! 

But that had been the most real experience he would ever go through. 

And as Roman matured, so did his dreams. He could imagine oh so easily how the creature must look now - an adult, with features somehow even sharper. 

And sometimes, Roman would even wake up, sweat beading in his skin and feeling dirty from his dreams. Dirty, but full of such devouring passion he never had felt, and never would feel. 

It was wrong to remember every single detail of the creature even to this day. It was wrong to long for it, desire it, especially in the way Roman did. He never shared that specific part of it. 

-

Roman’s eye caught something in the sea to the side. 

“-and I think that was very rude of him? But it’s okay, I understood, I know he must have felt horrible! Plus he’s just seventeen, so a year after us, which must have added to it. So instead of saying anything,-” “Wait, shut up, quiet,” Roman interrupted Patton.

Patton’s expression fell, but he quickly enough smiled again. Roman would feel so guilty for it later. 

But now, he ran over to the water, sand flying behind him from his footsteps. “Pat, look, oh my goodness, look!” Roman frantically exclaimed, pointing towards a spot very far into the sea. 

The small spot quickly disappeared. 

“What? Where? What? I don’t see, what-” “It was- it’s gone but- it was-” Roman stammered. Adrenaline was rushing through him, flushing his cheeks. “It was it!” he exclaimed loudly, and Patton stared at him, lost. 

Roman took Patton by the shoulders. “It was the- the Creature,” he said, staring at Patton’s eyes seriously. It took Patton a second, but his eyes widened in understanding, and then his brows furrowed. 

Roman ignored the expression though. “I’m going after it!” he exclaimed, already walking into the calm sea, his fancy, expensive clothing wetting instantly. 

“Wait, Roman, no-” Patton said, but Roman ignored him and continued inward. Patton fussed for a second, then quickly walked inside right after Roman, and caught his hand, stopping him. 

Roman turned to look at Patton. “Don’t,” Patton said sternly before Roman could. Roman’s jaw dropped. “Don’t?!” he echoed. 

Patton hesitated. “Alright, listen, even if the creature was real, you won’t be able to catch it! You’ll just get lost in the deep sea,” he argued. Roman’s jaw worked, completely incredulous. 

“Please Ro,” Patton plead, and Roman sighed with exasperation. “Alright! Alright, fine,” he retaliated. “We should go back for me to change clothes,” he grumbled. 

Roman’s mood was snappy and irritated for a few days after that. He KNEW what he had seen! It definitely had been his creature! 

Roman craved to see it again. To touch it. To be with it.

-

“Romaaaaaaannnnn,” Remus whined again, draping himself over his brother’s shoulders. “I know it’s your thirtieth birthday, and it’s said the wish is special. But you won’t see anything, let’s head home, we’ve been here for houuuuuurrrssss!” he plead. Roman was getting so irritated from his whining. 

“No, we’ll see it,” he demanded again, lowering the binoculars to stare at his brother’s eyes. Remus, upon seeing the desperation in his expression, sighed in retaliation. 

“The boat cost will be impossible,” Remus only grumbled. “When have YOU been concerned about financials?” he snorted. Remus chuckled. 

Roman kept watching the endless sea for ages. The sun set. Remus fell asleep. Roman was starting to get hungry, and the food was over. 

They went back in the morning. They were both starving, and exhausted (especially Roman, who hadn’t had a blink of sleep the whole night). 

This went on for several days. Remus came along every single time (and Roman owed him multiple small favors for it, or one big favor, as payment). Roman kept looking. 

He had to see the creature again. He plead to God to see it again. 

And at last, God answered. 

Although, Roman wished it was in a better way. 

Roman’s blood ran cold, and he instantly felt as if he was part of a book cliche when he saw the fin of a shark. “Remus,” he whispered, nudging his sleeping brother with his foot. 

Remus didn’t wake up. Roman kicked him in the leg, and Remus scrambled awake. 

“Wh-” “Shhhhh!” Roman shushed him, and Remus looked at him with utter confusion. Roman leaned closer to his brother. “There’s a shark,” he said quietly, and Remus’ eyes widened. 

Remus grinned with excitement. Roman could never comprehend how his brother found delight in the possibility of death. 

The shark rose up again, and then Roman noticed there were multiple of them. Roman wished he knew more about sharks. “Don’t do anything, they may remain docile if we don’t attack them first,” Remus advised quietly. 

And then Roman saw dark skin and bright scales lunge from the water and at a shark. 

Both brothers panicked as, just a few meters away from them, an intense fight happened. There was movement, and it caused waves that made the boat sway, and there was splashed water everywhere. 

And then it calmed down. There were the vaguest colors of blood in the water, although it seemed as nothing had died. But nothing else happened for multiple more seconds. 

Something rose up from the water right beside the boat, and Roman instantly panicked - it was a shark, oh fuck, his creature was probably dead- he was gonna die-

But… no, no. It was an arm, and then a second, dark patchy skin. And the arms pushed up, and they supported a humanoid body that leaned against the boat. 

Roman felt tears push at his eyes. 

It was the creature, standing there. Half in the water, half leaning on the boat. A sly grin sent to Roman and Remus. 

“Holy shit,” Remus whispered also in utter disbelief. “Holy shit,” Roman echoed. He reached out a hand, shaking with trepidation, and gently touched the creature’s skin. 

It was cold and damp. It was smooth. It was there. Roman’s creature was right there, in front of him, staring at Roman’s eyes, smirking at him. 

“I’m dreaming,” Roman whispered. Remus nodded from beside him. 

The creature chuckled, a low and oddly rhythmic sound. “I can assure you - this is all too real,” it said. Its voice, too, was low. It was smooth and solid. Roman had to sit on the boat, knees unable to hold him any longer. 

“And your death would have also been real - carrying dead fish with you is such a wonderful idea,” the creature snarked. Roman shot Remus a glare - both of them knew who must have been guilty for that.

“I noticed you’ve been looking for me, no?” the creature mused, and oh fuck, Roman truly had tears going down his face. The creature reached out and gently wiped them off with a finger. 

“Ro, your monster is real!” Remus exclaimed loudly. Roman shot him a piercing glare (how DARE he call it a “monster”!), but the creature simply chuckled, and oh Roman was going to MELT.

“I do, in fact, consider myself real,” the monster said. Roman wanted to listen to its voice for all of eternity. “Roman, stop simping and talk!” Remus snorted. Both looked at him weirdly. 

“Simping?” Roman echoed. What does that word mean? He’s never heard of it. Remus waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry over it, people from 2020 will get it,” Remus reassured. 

That reassured no one, but you know, Remus is Remus. They didn’t question it further. 

“I applaud your dedication to myself,” the creature said, turning back to Roman. “Do you have a name?” Roman blurted out. The creature tilted its head a little, clearly amused. 

“I do, but I’m never that ready to give gifts. Thus, you may call me Deceit,” the creature gave a small nod as a bow. 

Deceit. Roman was going to whisper the name for hours and hours. 

“And yours? You never told me,” the creature asked back. Roman blinked. “You remembered me?” he whimpered. Remus burst into laughter from the side. “Of course I did. Why is that so odd to believe? YOU remembered me fiercely,” Deceit confirmed. “Oh goodness, I did,” Roman whispered. 

They remained in silence for a few moments, only with the waves and Remus’ snorts and giggles as sounds. “So…?” Deceit questioned. Roman blinked. His face was a burning red. “Roman,” he said back. Both Deceit and Remus seemed greatly amused by Roman’s awkward mess. 

Deceit reached out his hand (with long fingers, skin webs between them, and sharp claws,) and took Roman’s one. Roman’s fingers twitched at the contact. 

Deceit brought the hand to his lips and gently kissed it, and Roman felt the needle-like teeth poke the skin a little. And Roman got chills down his spine, and his head was swimming, he felt as if he was going to faint. 

“Well then, Roman. It is a divine pleasure to finally be met by my biggest devotee,” he said, and his voice was like silk. “We’ll see one another soon,” Deceit whispered at last, and then slid away from the boat and swam away, into the dark depths of water. 

Roman almost jumped after him. But Remus physically held him back. Instead, Roman sat there for two hours, initially watching the creature swim away, and then just staring at where it had been. 

Roman held the hand that had been kissed close to his cheek, and then to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment - feedback, analyzing, anything is loved!


End file.
